


The Ranch Room's

by sileyfeelz



Category: Gymnastics - Fandom, Gymternet - Fandom, Halloween - Fandom, Usa Fymnastics
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gymnastics, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other, USA Gymnastics, USAGYM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sileyfeelz/pseuds/sileyfeelz
Summary: When the eight girls planned that party in the ranch, no one could never could ever predicted they would eventually discover the curse of that dark room.





	The Ranch Room's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is totally fictional. The personality of all girls is completely invented, so any conicidence is pure coincidence. This story is not meant to blacken the image of any of them, it just have the purpose of entertain so don't take nothing what it's contained here too serious. Nothing here matches the reality. Enjoy!

United States, Michigan, Ranch, 04:16 pm  
"Is there no other possible way to get here?" Morgan asks irritably at the argument that has been going on for twenty minutes.  
\- Asks if there is any other delivery available - Sunisa suggests gesturing, but the brunette just shows her palm toward her, asking her to wait - Or anyone else who can come deliver in exchange for an extra money - continues suggesting apprehensive as she bit her nails. "There's that dirt path near the return, maybe you can use it," she adds apprehensively.  
Despite the suggestions the friend just keeps hearing the information while making some faces.  
"But we don't want the money back, we just need our pizza," he demands, adjusting the glasses that were falling over his nose.  
The two were carrying some boxes to the training center when Morgan, who had placed the order a few hours ago, received the return of the establishment clarifying the delay of delivery. An accident had shut down the main highway that led to the ranch, preventing deliverers from reaching the isolated, rustic stadium where the team of twelve athletes were set up to train for the World Cup.  
Sunisa watched as she stared at the boxes on the floor full of food, drinks and training gear. Due to the delayed connection, the weight of the crates forced them to rest there.  
"But there are other ways," she says with a sigh, then sighs as Sunisa looks hopeful at what her suggestion has finally been uttered.  
She soon approaches her friend's ear and can hear the voice of the young man who was responsible for customer service.  
"It is not illegal to use a path made by the people themselves," Morgan exclaims indignantly at the negative response.  
They were only a few feet from the wooden porch the ranch had, where there were several doors from the guest rooms and beyond the entrance to the gym.  
\- Your service is being disappointing. I give it zero - Sunisa rages taking the phone from her friend's hand to express her anger and returning it to be able to cross her arms, irritated.  
“Hang up,” Morgan announces, huffing at last, making the other sigh as they look at each other. news.  
\- The girls will kill us - Sunisa affirming staring at the void with a sad beak until she bends down doing the same making Morgan scowl at the statement - And the worst is that we will die hungry - adds getting more discouraged as they returned to walk on.  
"I've never seen an entire highway shut down by an accident," Morgan grumbles as they walk through the trees already seeing the stairs that lead to the porch.  
The day was cloudy, in the sky countless gray clouds were gathering, making the environment darker than usual. Around the facility several tall trees were beaten by the strong wind already taking over the place.  
\- It's getting cold - Morgan comments looking at the sky encouraging her friend to do the same.  
\- How is this possible? It was such a good weather this morning - Sunisa rages frowning - This is how a sleepover is ruined, she says without stopping, crushing the dry leaves of the dirt floor as they get closer.  
As they begin to cross the wooden corridor they notice the wind intensify and thunder sounds loud announcing a storm.  
"We'll never organize such a party again," Morgan says, walking beside the other.  
\- It's not like we would want to go back here - Sunisa countered agreeing with the idea.  
"This is the Olympic training center," Morgan exclaims, stopping the phone and staring at her, puzzled. "We'll want to," she says, and she rolls her eyes again.  
"Let me be dramatic, I beg," she says discouraged.  
They quickly reach the door the taller pushes with one hand, revealing the enormous space for practice.  
"Finally," Jade exclaims as the door creak sounds and the six, sitting in a circle in the middle of the red platform, look toward the entrance.  
"It took a long time for donkey, huh," Emma says, holding her cell phone to her ear.  
\- What happened? - Leanne asks worried to see the two look at each other before entering carrying the crates as they went to them.  
"From what I'm seeing, it's bad news," Ragan says with a saddened grimace as he notices their approach.  
\- You saw right then - Sunisa says sadly.  
"They won't be the only ones of the day," Kara says with a sigh.  
\- Why are you saying that? - Morgan asks confused leaving the boxes on the floor as well as the friend next to you.  
"The rest of the girls canceled," Grace announces, showing her own cell phone, looking down at them.  
"Lie!" the brunette exclaims with a snort.  
"Their flight was canceled and the next one only leaves in two days," Leanne clarifies.  
"This is the worst day ever," Ragan says, resting his hands on his chin as he recalls that he had forgotten his backpack with his training and communication equipment at the airport;  
\- Now we are without friends and without pizza - Sunisa proclaims nonconformity sitting with her legs bent and they widen in the eyes.  
"The delivery man won't be able to come," Morgan explains, finally imitating them. "There was an accident on the highway," he adds and lies down on the platform.  
"We can go get it," Jade suggests frustrated after the pronouncement.  
"If our cars were here, we could have." Leanne reminds them that they had come here with a bus and that the cars had been in their homes.  
There were a total of twelve girls on the national team. It had been two days since the eight arrived there, and the other four should only join arriving that afternoon since they had been in a competition together.  
"That's great," Morgan says wryly and they look at each other in silence.  
\- What do we do? - Ragan pronounces herself.  
"We should have the party another day," Jade suggests with a shrug and Sunisa shakes her head indignantly.  
"We won't have more time," she says seriously.  
"Practices will all be followed from tomorrow," Morgan muses and they look thoughtful.  
"Well, we're still here," Grace argues calmly. "And we have food there." He points to the boxes.  
"We can have the party yet - Kara announces with a smile a weak  
"So what are we waiting for? - Emma exclaims getting up excited.  
"Let's make it happen, and it will be now," Morgan says, smiling and joining in with all who soon began rummaging through their packaging belongings while talking to each other.  
"We could decorate the bars," Sunisa suggests, arranging the various glitter pots she found on the floor.  
"I like the idea," Jade says, smiling as she walks over to the girl.  
"Let's throw them on the trampolines so that when we jump and give them that effect by scattering in the air," Morgan asks as she watches Sunisa with the decorations, and she smiles in agreement.  
"That's it," Grace agrees, taking some bright scarves in her hand, trying them on next to Emma, making them laugh.  
"What do we do with it? - Leanne asks withdrawing seeing several colored lanterns from inside one of the crates.  
"I think they'd look good all over the ceiling for a ballad or something," Ragan suggests as he stuffed some bladders with Kara.  
"Okay then," she says, walking up one of the stairs against the stadium walls. After positioning it rises to hang them on the bars there.  
\- I'll help you - Jade announces approaching the girl who accepts the help and bends to deliver some of the lights.  
"What are we going to do exactly? - Kara asks confused to see Grace and Morgan spreading the glow on the trampolines.  
"Basically make up some jokes, eat and talk for a while," Emma explains as she turns toward her, pleased with the piling up of balloons that have now filled part of the floor.  
"Just to relax," Sunisa concludes, paying attention to the conversation still positioned beside the bars she was decorating.  
"I never understood why we stay here for training instead of another more affordable gym," Ragan now proclaims tying his bladders in a row to form a row of them that would later hang from the ceiling.  
"Maybe they think the animals scare us and so we would spend more time here training than walking around - Jade kids and they laugh.  
Suddenly a crash sounds making them all turn in the direction Sunisa was. The heavy objects had fallen violently to the ground and broken in half.  
“Mercy,” Morgan says wide-eyed as he stared at them.  
"What a fright, bro," Emma says, holding her hand to her chest, her own heart racing.  
"What happened? - Jade asks confused.  
Now all eyes were on the girl.  
"Are you alright? - Leanne questions worried and the girl nodding away still in shock.  
"I never thought that one day I would witness their collapse," she says with a shudder, approaching them that touch her, checking that she hadn't been hurt.  
"I never thought it was that scary," Ragan comments without looking away from the rubble.  
" We are very in trouble - Kara says sighing then.  
"It wasn't our fault," Emma says, folding her arms tightly.  
"We'll be done cleaning up soon," Morgan asks dejectedly.  
"This party only gets worse," Jade laments, shaking her head.  
Apprehensive, they continue to organize everything. When it gets dark the mood gets better again, the place was all decorated with colored ribbons, bladders, glitter scattered around the equipment. They had all showered and were now wearing comfortable pajamas as they studied the décor and ate some snacks.  
"Give me two more packages," Ragan asks Emma as she approaches the plastic table decorated with a red tablecloth. In this were several bowls of snack foods, sweets and drinks.  
The girl was carrying a box with several packages of goodies she had just picked up from her own room.  
\- What flavor? - Asks stopping beside her.  
“Could be cheesy,” she says agitatedly, pouring the contents into one of the bowls after taking them in her hands.  
"I think it's good," Grace says, amused by Ragan, laughing as she tries to balance the snacks that almost overflow the sides of the containers.  
When he finally feels the table, he puts the various glasses he was holding there, starting to arrange them around the bowls.  
"I'll let the rest of this be over and just pick it up later," Emma warns at the scene, setting the box on the floor and pushing it under the table.  
"I was going to suggest that halfway back," Leanne snorts, laughing at her friend's tiredness.  
It was on the stairs lighting the lanterns.  
"I had brought enough food a long time ago," Morgan says, puzzled as she approaches and analyzes the heaps Ragan has piled up.  
"Don't get us wrong," Jade asks trying to contain her laughter as she held the stairs for Leanne. "You were so engaged we didn't want to stop you."  
\- We were touched by your excitement - Sunisa says as he approached and hold her shoulders with a grimace thrilled.  
"I've been exploited," she says indignantly, putting her hands on her hips and starting to pace the space.  
"Wow, the delivery boy would be furious to see so much food," Morgan says, laughing victoriously as she picks some chips and takes them into her hands.  
"If it were up to him, we would starve," Ragan says, remembering the event.  
"At least our exaggeration of buying things at convenience stores was worth it this time," Leanne says sitting on the floor after grabbing a sandwich from the loaf of bread.  
\- The amount of things we buy gives to feed all animals and people of this whole farm - Kara refuses crossing the arms laughing weakly - For a month - it adds emphasizing the quantity.  
"We had to keep up on that eternal bus ride," Emma says, feigning outrage.  
"But the journey only took two hours," Jade argues intrigued.  
After eating some of the food, Leanne and Grace carry the remnants of the boxes from where they took the still-scattered decorations to the corners of the stadium. The others just stared as Sunisa and Kara tried to turn on the small radio that had been found lost in one of the bedrooms.  
"I think you need CDs to work," Jade announces uncertainly as she gets closer after analyzing their confusing expressions, causing them all to gather around them.  
\- Does it still exist? - Grace asks surprise.  
"I thought it was just a legend," Ragan says honestly.  
\- Of course there is, there are a lot in antique shops - Sunisa informs giving a few beats in the hoping that some sound would come out.  
"And how exactly are we going to find one of these in this forgotten city?" - Leanne questions frustrated - I doubt you find any of these, even more at this time - complete showing the time on your phone:  
09:45 pm.  
"We could ask the delivery man to pick up and throw over the cars and ambulances along with our pizza," Jade snorts, then snorts.  
"It would be great," Emma concluded with a laugh.  
\- And now? - Kara asks giving up the device.  
\- Will you have music or not? - Morgan questions uneasily to Sunisa who still pressed several buttons, staring at the equipment confused.  
"Unless we order CDs from the nearest antique store, which happens to be ten kilometers from here, and hopefully open it on Monday so they can deliver ..." Kara would recite nonstop.  
\- No - Sunisa interrupts her stopping moving and staring at them in defeat.  
"Where did you find this contraption?" Jade asks crossing her arms curiously.  
\- In Leanne's room - Kara informs pointing to the girl who nods.  
"We should look there, maybe there's some lost in it," Ragan suddenly suggests.  
\- Where there is chicken, there is egg - Sunisa exclaims smiling and they nod, excited.  
"I'll be right there," Grace proclaims, starting to walk.  
\- Come on - Jade follows her and the two go to the exit.  
As they open the double doors they feel the cold cut through their skin as they take the steps down the corridor to the enclosure. The sky was dark and starless only with remnants of clouds. The cold, violent wind produced loud howls.  
"It's going to rain," Jade says looking up.  
"And it won't be long," Grace predicts as she cuddles around trying to shake off the cold.  
When they arrive in the cubicle they turn on the light that quickly illuminates the small space. There was a triple wooden bed against one of the side walls, beside it a three-part marble cabinet took place, and on the opposite wall to the furniture was a five-drawer dresser. In front of the door was a clothes rack with their pieces and on the floor the bags of the three that shared the room. In the middle of the place, on the wooden floor, a lock led into a small dusty, cobwebbed basement with various antique and miscellaneous objects.  
"They said it was inside him," Grace announces by pulling on the doorknob that makes a sharp creak that sounds throughout the silent room, revealing the dimly lit space now.  
Hurriedly bends down and goes inside to search inside. Faced with the statement Jade closes the door with a loud noise, preventing the strong wind from surrounding the environment and begins to analyze the doors of other furniture.  
\- Where can there be any? Grace questions thoughtfully as she empties some bags found on the floor, dropping things right there to see if they spot any.  
The more she turned them over, the more the dust intensified, which makes her cough for a few minutes. When you can control the crisis you hear a voice far away, but you cannot identify what you were saying. When she looks up she sees Jade focused on the search as she searches the dresser.  
\- Did you say something? - Asks confused as she lit the place with the light of her mobile screen, but her friend denies.  
Confused she shakes her head no and continues to search, sneezing occasionally, still uneasy about the event.  
"There must be at least one," Jade mutters as she gets up and goes to investigate the location of the hangers.  
Distracted, they continue their search until they hear the door they entered slamming loudly and making them both look in that direction. The door had been opened allowing the wind to storm violently into it.  
\- What was this? - Grace asks frowning and Jade a few steps to see the girl.  
"I don't think I closed the right door and the wind opened it," Jade explains confused and she nods.  
Then it goes to the object and stares at it, perplexed. He knew he had closed it tightly and the lock was too sturdy to open as hard as the wind was, but he decides to ignore it and closes it again, swallowing hard afterwards. Then she clears the room just as Grace was doing. After a few minutes they are victorious.  
"I thought so," Grace announces, smiling as she climbs the few steps there with a bag in hand.  
They were under an old wardrobe and kept in a box.  
"Finally," Jade exclaims, picking them up so Grace hits her clothes to remove the dust that has stuck to her.  
\- What's in them? - Jade asks anxiously staring at the black discs, with white writings, all covered with dust.  
"They are in another language," Grace warns when she sees her friend staring at them in confusion.  
\- I wonder why? - Asks and she shrugs - Are the songs too? - Investigates frowning the old one that kept them inside the bag again.  
"If there are songs in there," Grace exclaims and another agrees.  
"We'll find out soon," she says cheerfully.  
The two then go to the door.  
"Wait," Grace asks in astonishment, seeming to remember something. At the sudden stop, Jade turns to face her confused - Jackets - utters agitated and goes to the clothes rack, taking several coats of cold and throwing on the bed.  
The girls soon pick one and Grace takes the others in her arms, deciding to take it to the other girls.  
\- Correction! We don't die of hunger or cold, ”Grace says, laughing as they leave.  
When they arrive at the gym they find the girls sitting on the floor talking animatedly. The lights were now all out and the large space was lit only by the colored lights.  
"Finally," Sunisa exclaims, clapping her hands excitedly when she sees a bag in her friend's hand.  
"We thought they'd gotten lost in the woods," Emma jokes and the weakly laughing duo walk over to the group.  
\- IT'S! Or that some haunting had appeared in the woods - Kara enters the mood with a thick voice and wide eyes, trying to make a frightening grimace.  
\- We were almost calling the police - Sunisa speaks trying to look serious.  
As soon as they stop in front of them, Grace puts their coats on the floor and each picks one up.  
"In that case it wouldn't be the ghostbusters," Leanne muses as she puts on the piece.  
"You should deify us, after all we went looking for something we didn't even know if it existed." Jade ponders leaving the bag in Morgan's lap that begins to take them out to watch them.  
\- I agree. It's a dirty mess down there, ”Grace comments, trying to dispel the memories of the crisis she had.“ I almost suffocated, ”she reports as she sits.  
"I'd pay you a pizza, but ..." Morgan comments mocking the previous episode, making them roll their eyes.  
"Let's get this party started," Ragan says excitedly, getting up with a record in his hand.  
A few minutes later the sound sounds loud playing songs unknown to all.  
"I'm not surprised at all," Leanne says, laughing as they all stared at each other in frustration at the antiquity of the songs.  
\- I warned you that they are sold in antique stores - Kara comments trying to remember where he had heard that tune before - What did they expect? - Asks having fun with the discouraged reactions.  
"It's better than nothing," Emma says, dancing to the lively music she played.  
\- Sleepover is also culture - Sunisa says doing the same and being imitated.  
"I think even the delivery man can hear where he is from," Ragan shouts so that he can be heard through the sound, but no one bothers to lower it.  
Immediately they begin to dance sloppily while eating the snacks and trying to guess the lyrics. The following hours pass quickly while everyone has fun.  
\- Let's jump in the glitter now - Ragan asks excited when they get tired of the contest who could complete the lyrics and lie on the floor laughing at some joke.  
At the suggestion the eight quickly rise.  
"They're crashing a lot," Kara notes, looking at the device as they passed it to the trampolines.  
"So much dust in them," Grace justifies as she chews a piece of chocolate.  
"There were CDs in the dust," Jade says with a laugh.  
"Literally," Leanne adds, sipping her juice.  
After a while the songs started to crash, speed up and slow down and even skip some parts.  
As they approach Morgan rushes the others into contending who would arrive first. Despite their best efforts, she wins and is the first to jump and have her body covered by the artifact.  
In a few minutes they all meet the same way. In the midst of his leaps Ragan stops and scratches his eyes, feeling the substance enter his eyes, when at last he can normally blink his freezing blood and his heart beating fast as he sees a figure pass by the now slightly open door. Amenina turns pale and the others stop strangely reacting, then following his gaze from her. However as soon as it flashes again it was no longer there.  
\- What's it? - Sunisa asks worried, touching her shoulder that looks scared, but shakes her head.  
"There was something in my eye," she reassures them and returns to exercise.  
After a few more minutes like this they get tired and turn on the lights again so they can eat some more of the food. When they are satisfied, Emma soon erases them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed. I love horror stories and the US gymnasts, so I got this crazy idea and decided to write. What did you think?? Bye!


End file.
